Just A Kiss
by shandi.rivera
Summary: Chapterfic. After the death of her best friend and lover, Rangiku has let her life spiral out of control. Will she be able to pick up the pieces and find happiness? Meanwhile Byakuya has trapped himself in an endless routine to help himself cope with the loss of his late wife. How can they help each other? Story starts slow. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Just a Kiss

Pairing: Rangiku and Byakuya

Authors Note: Be patient with me. I am a full time preschool teacher with very bad grammar and spelling. I am open to suggestions and would love to hear your opinions as well as constructive criticism.

Rangiku Matsumoto woke up with a killer headache to the sound of someone snoring besides her. She sat up with a groan and looked over at the random loser. He was a tall man with wavy black hair and he was lying on his stomach with his face looking away from her. From what she could see he wasn't very attractive. "What the hell Rangiku?" she asked herself. "Another one." With that said she began to slowly get up so that she didn't wake her sleeping partner.

Not only did she reek of booze and was completely naked, according to the clock on the bedside table she was a half hour late for work. So once she was up and dressed she had to flash step back to her barracks so she could shower and change into her military robes. "Captains going to kill me this time," she said to herself as she stepped into the shower. She sighed as she let the warm water and soap wash away the smell of sweat, booze, and god only knows what else. As she washed her long strawberry blonde locks she thought of how much her life had changed in the last couple years. Rangiku had always been a little crazy when it came to parties but lately she had been taking it over board. It all started when Gin Ichimaru took off and decided to betray the Soul Society. She just didn't understand at the time why he would do that to her. When Aizen killed him, her whole world came crumbling down and everything went downhill from there. It was like every weekend she would black out and end up with a random man and or woman.

Once she was finally showered and appropriately dressed (for her at least) she headed out the door on her way to work where she would probably hear an ear full from her little captain. Boy was she right about that. To say that Squad Ten Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya was pissed was a major understatement. When she arrived she could practically see the icicles forming around the office building.

"Where the hell have you been Rangiku?" The little Captain demanded while getting up from his desk as she stepped into the office. Rangiku was hit with a very sobering blast of icy cold air which instantly made her shiver. "Sorry Captain, I lost track of time." She replied in a very sweet, innocent, and obviously rehearsed voice. "I find that very hard to believe when our third seat said he saw you coming out of the third division barracks over an hour ago. I have had enough Rangiku! You have always been lazy and inconsiderate, but lately it's been getting worse. You have arrived late to work every day for the past two months. You sleep most of the day, and never finish your paper work. I am tired of picking up your slack Rangiku. If you don't start acting responsible I am going to have to replace you." Captain Hitsugaya could always give a good tongue lashing but on this day his words cut right through her. He had never threatened to replace her before. "But Captain, you can't really mean that. Right?" "Yes, Rangiku. I mean it," he sighed and then continued, "This behavior is unacceptable. This is your last chance. I already have your replacement ready if necessary."

Rangiku was dumbfounded. She had seen him mad before, but never like this. Captain Hitsugaya was one of her closest friends and almost like a younger but more mature brother. It hit her hard. She wanted to cry. Her baby blue eyes looked into his turquoises ones and she saw in them just how tired of her he was. "Toshiro, what do you want me to do?" As she asked the questions a single tear slipped down her cheek. Toshiro took pity on her and said, "Look. I don't really want to replace you, but you have me in a tight spot. I am getting a lot of pressure from the higher ups about your missing and incomplete reports. First things first, if you want to remain the lieutenant of this squad you are going to have to stop all the drinking and partying."

As he said it he moved over to the couch that sat in his office and motioned for her to sit down. Once both were seated he continued, "I don't know how you can function with all the alcohol you have running through your system at any given time. You can't possibly expect to get anywhere in life if you drown out your sorrows in a bottle. I know losing Ichimaru hit you hard but I doubt he would want you to torture yourself the way you do. It's not healthy for a person to drink till they black out and then jump into bed with whomever is sitting closest to them. You need to start thinking of settling down and working on achieving Bankai." There were a million different arguments that she could have come up with but she knew in her heart that he was telling her what she needed to hear.

So instead of arguing or lashing out at her commanding officer she just dried her tears and said, "Okay." He then gave her a small smile and said, "I know it's going to be hard and you are going to be pretty miserable for a while but I wouldn't tell you this if I didn't think it would benefit you in the long run. You are a Lieutenant for a reason. I have complete confidence in you and your abilities. You can do this Rangiku." Rangiku gave a sad little smile and said, "Thank you Captain. I will do my best." She then gave him a gentle hug, which was very different from her usual suffocating embrace. As they parted ways, him to his desk and her to her own, he said, "You have paperwork to complete. Be sure to finish it and file it away in a timely manner, and as punishment for being late you will need to work through your break today.

She then headed over to her own desk and instantly regretted showing up late when she saw the giant stack of paperwork she was expected to complete. "It's going to be a very long day," she said to herself. Then she surprised her superior when she got straight to work with no more complaints. He was so pleased with her that when he returned from his lunch break he had brought her a sack lunch from the mess hall.

She stayed busy all day and did not even once try and slack off. _"Maybe she just needed a wakeup call," _Toshiro thought to himself as he watched her complete and correctly file every sheet of paper work on her desk. When everything was finished he told her, "Great job today Rangiku! You did well. If you keep it up and do this every day maybe our squad will actually accomplish something for once." Rangiku just laughed and said, "Alright Captain! I get it. More work less play. I promise I won't let you down." To which he replied, "I know you won't. You may leave now. Go enjoy the rest of your evening, but not too much. I still expect you to be here on time tomorrow." "Yes sir!" She smiled and headed out the door with a sense of accomplishment.

After work she headed down to one of her favorite places to eat where she met up with Ise Nanao and Nemu Kurotsuchi who she then filled in on the happenings of the day. Ise was the one to speak up first, "Well I for one am glad that Captain Hitsugaya had that talk with you. It is time you settled down." To which Nemu said, "Yes. You are not getting any younger Rangiku. Most women your age are married with children by now." Rangiku then turned a very pretty shade of scarlet and said, "What the hell Nemu! Are you trying to say I'm old?" Nemu was always very honest and scientific, so of course she was the one to then say, "I did not mean to offend you Rangiku. I merely stated a fact." Hearing this made Ise bust into a fit of laughter which did not make Rangiku feel any better. Then Nanao asked, "Why don't you start dating? I mean actually dating." Rangiku was fixing to interrupt when Ise silenced her with her hand and continued, "Getting drunk and sleeping with random men is not dating." "I guess so," replied Rangiku defeated.

Rangiku had never actually been on a date. She grew up with Ichimaru and naturally they started sleeping together when they became crazy hormone filled teens but they never went on dates. They were just simply together. When he left and then eventually died she was asked out but couldn't find it in her to accept. She didn't want anyone to try and take Gin Ichimaru's place. "Guys I don't even know how to date!" She said sounding defeated. "All I know is sex." "You are very social Rangiku. I am sure if anyone will excel at dating it will be you." Nemu said very innocently. "I've had plenty of offers but I just don't know where to begin," replied Rangiku. Then Nanao spoke up and said, "Leave it to us! We will use our combined knowledge and good taste to find you a great first date." She said it very matter of fact. Which made everyone including herself laugh. "As long as the two of you don't set me up with men like Captain Kyoraku or Captain Kurotsuchi." Rangiku said still laughing. "Deal." Replied Ise and Nemu who was very confused because she was just thinking to herself that her dad would be the perfect candidate for Rangiku.

After dinner they all said their goodbyes and headed for their own personal barracks. When Rangiku finally laid down in her own bed she sighed a sleepy sigh and said to herself, "Maybe dating won't be so bad. I am sure Gin would want me to move on and be happy." She then drifted off to sleep thinking of his infamous grin. She didn't know it just then but things were about to change.

A/N: Alright guys! You are probably wondering why I took down chapter 7 and updated chapter 1. Well, I decided that I wanted to give y'all the best reading experience possible even though I am only a beginner. I took down chapter 7 so I could fix some major issues and am going to start editing my previous chapters while I work on chapter 7 &amp; 8\. I received some really amazing reviews from you all along with some fantastic constructive criticism from **Its-perfectly-reckless**. I want to really fix my over explanatory ramblings and some OCness. When you have a chance go check out her stories. She is awesome. Also it may be a while for me to update. I just started back at college. I will try to update the edited chapters weekly. Y'all stay awesome!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay. So here is the edited version of Chapter 2. I really didn't change to much from this chapter. I am still looking for a beta reader.

Chapter 2

Byakuya Kuchiki got up like he did every day. Before the sun. He stuck to his routine like his life depended on it. Like clockwork he would wake up early, get dressed, and eat a light breakfast with his favorite tea, then go out for a morning stroll before reporting to his post as Squad Six Captain. Little did he know his world was about to be thrown off its axis.

When he arrived at his office that morning everything seemed normal. He expected his Lieutenant to be at least ten minutes late every day, who always came in with some stupid excuse. More often than not Lieutenant Renji Abari was walking Byakuya's own adopted sister Rukia Kuchiki to her barracks in Squad Thirteen. Yes, it annoyed him that his little sister whom he loved more than anything else could be romantically interested in his Lieutenant. She was a noble and he was a nobody. But deep down he knew he shouldn't be so hard on her when he broke the same rule and married Rakia's sister Hisana. Of course at the time he didn't know that Rukia even existed, but when a dying Hisana revealed the fact that she had abandoned her little sister he vowed to find her and protect her know matter what.

Exactly fifteen minutes later, Byakuya was already seated at his desk doing his daily reports when Renji waltzed through the door with the most stupid look on his face. "You are late Renji," was all Byakuya had to say to his lieutenant to snap him out of his trance. Renji instantly paled and said, "Sorry sir! I lost track of time." "I trust that it will not happen again. If you insist on walking Rukia to her barracks at least have the decency to leave early enough that you both make it to your destinations on time." Byakuya scolded Renji in his usual low tone. "Yes sir Captain!" Renji replied. Renji then rushed to his own desk where a good size stack of papers was waiting for him. Once Renji was comfortably doing his papers Byakuya then said, "Don't forget that today are the squad drill exercises. Squads Six, Eight, Ten, and Eleven will be evaluated. Try not to screw up." Renji automatically shifted uncomfortably in his seat, which is exactly what Byakuya wanted. Then the Squad Six Captain stood to excuse himself for a meeting with the other squad captains before the evaluations.

Byakuya arrived right on time to the Captains meeting as usual. He took his place in the lineup as he awaited the arrival of Captain Commander Genryusai Yamamoto. When the old man finally made his way to the head of the room and began speaking Byakuya inwardly sighed and thought to himself, _"Hopefully this old man doesn't have us here forever." _In all actuality Byakuya Kuchiki was a very hot tempered and impatient man, but most people would never know that, save for the people who knew him when he was a kid. He was born in to the Kuchiki clan, one of the noblest clans in all of the Soul Society. As a kid discipline and nobility were practically force fed to him. When he married Hisana it threw his family for a loop because she was a commoner from Rukongai. His family was furious and only became more furious when he still went ahead and adopted Rukia into the family, but as the head of the Kuchiki family, he didn't have too much to worry about.

After a good half hour of hearing each squads reports and explaining what he was looking for at the evaluations, Captain Yamamoto dismissed the captains so they could all either get back to their posts or to the squad evaluations. So as everyone started heading out, Byakuya noted that without trying to Captains Shunsui Kyoraku, Toshiro Hitsugaya, Kenpachi Zaraki, and himself were walking together. So naturally he pretended not to notice so he wouldn't have to partake in any idle chit chat. They were almost to their destination when Captain Kyoraku broke the silence and said, "It's such a beautiful spring day! Perfect for some sake and a good nap." To which Kenpachi grunted and said, "Throw in a fight to the death and you'd be right." "I prefer winter days." Toshiro then stated. Both Byakuya and Kenpachi just grunted and Shunsui laughed and said, "I imagine you would." To which Toshiro just harrumphed. Then sensing that the little captain was beginning to get annoyed Shunsui then turned his attention to Byakuya whom was still pretending to ignore everyone. "So, Captain Kuchiki, which of the seasons do you prefer?"

Before he could make a comment about not having a preference Zaraki spoke up saying, "Isn't it obvious? Pretty Boy likes spring." On the outside it looked like Byakuya couldn't care less, his facial expression remained almost completely neutral except for a slightly raised eyebrow indicating he knew he was being insulted. In his head he was thinking of all the ways he could add to Zaraki's collection of hideous scars. Then Zaraki was who was a little annoyed that Byakuya didn't take the bait right away said, "Well pretty boy? Is it?" After counting to ten in his head Byakuya then replied dryly, "Do not assume my favorite season is spring on the basis of my sword appearing as cherry blossom petals. Only an idiot would assume such a thing." At hearing this Zaraki grabbed his sword and approached Byakuya saying, "It's not too late to kill you Kuchiki." Without hesitation Byakuya reached for his own sword, but before either of them could unsheathe their swords Kyoraku stepped in between them chuckling and said, "Now. Now. There is no need to do battle on such a beautiful day." To which Kuchiki said, "Very well," and then calmly continued on ahead towards his destination while Zaraki grunted behind him.

On arrival Byakuya could clearly see his squad cutting up. They obviously didn't see him approach. They were all cutting up and being silly, laughing and placing bets as to which squad would do best for the evaluations. As soon as Byakuya cleared his throat his men fell into a perfect line and awaited orders. Byakuya got right down to business and explained what he and the other captains were expecting from their squads.

Four long hours later, the drills were finally completed. Byakuya was pleased with how well his squad did, and was very pleased with how much Renji had improved over the last couple of years. _"Perhaps Renji is worthy of my sisters affection after all."_ He thought to himself then inwardly laughed saying, _"I'll still work at making his life hell though." _He then proceeded to go to his squad and to inform them on what they did well on and what needed improvement. Once finished with the task he said his very formal goodbyes and abruptly turned to leave. In doing so he ran smack dab into another person which knocked both of them to the ground.

He managed to land face first in a pair of massive boobs that could only belong to Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. She was sprawled out on her back with her strawberry blonde locks covering her face. Right away the two of them tried to get up which only caused more problems when Rangiku's necklace got caught in Byakuya's priceless scarf.

The surrounding Captains and Lieutenants were in complete shock not to mention all the other subordinates who looked like they wanted to feint. Captain Hitsugaya of squad Ten was completely embarrassed by his crazy Lieutenant and worried for her at the same time. Captain Kyoraku of squad Eight was slightly jealous and wished that it could have happened to him. Even Kenpachi Zaraki and his Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi stopped what they were doing to watch what was going on. After about two minutes of complete shock level headed Ise Nanao rushed forward to help her friend which then caused Renji to snap out of his trance and help Byakuya. Once they were both untangled and helped up Rangiku instantly felt embarrassed when she finally saw exactly who she nearly smothered to death. "I am sorry Captain Kuchiki. Are you alright?" She said. Everyone else was still pretty much in shock, stayed staring to see what Byakuya was going to say. "I am fine. Next time it will do you well to watch where you are going." This shocked Rangiku who then said, "You are the one who ran into me! You should be the one apologizing!" Then before things could get any worse Captain Hitsugaya stepped in and said, "That is enough Rangiku. You are dismissed for the day." Rangiku looked a little hurt but replied, "Yes Sir." Then she left as quickly as she could. Ise then followed her to make sure she was okay. Then Renji spoke to his Captain stating, "It wasn't her fault you didn't look where you were going Captain." But Byakuya just ignored him and said, "You are dismissed as well." As he said it a little pink blur came from nowhere and landed on his shoulder.

"Byakki!" Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi loved her Byakuya. Almost as much as she loved her Kenny. "Are you all right? She nearly suffocated you!" She was genuinely worried for him. But Byakuya who was already in a bad mood just shoved a sucker, which he kept in his sleeve, into her mouth and flashed stepped away.

Once the coast was clear just about everyone started laughing at what had just happened, even Head Captain Yamamoto gave a chuckle. Then Kenpachi laughed saying, "That's probably the closest he has been to a woman in over a hundred years." This started a whole new round of laughing. Then Shunsui said, "Maybe he needs himself a woman to help him loosen up. Hey Renji! Come over here." He then gestured for Renji to come to him.

At this time people started clearing out heading back to their posts or bases depending on their squad. Renji approached the Captain cautiously. Captain Kyoraku was known for his crazy shenanigans. He smiled and then pulled a bottle of sake from out of thin air and offered it to Renji, "Thirsty?" Renji just looked dumbfounded and said, "Um... no." "Alright my friend, let's take a walk and discuss something very important."

Meanwhile Captain Kuchiki just reached the safety of his own house, and was headed straight for his own room when his little sister Rukia stepped in from the court yard and greeted him saying, "Hello Bother! How were the evaluations?" Rukia was always sure to be very polite and formal where her brother was concerned. Not so much when she was alone with her friends.

Byakuya at the moment just wanted to escape from view until he could settle himself down. "They went well. I am feeling a little under the weather, so I will retire to my room early tonight." He really did look a little sick. The embarrassment from earlier was still fresh on his mind. It wouldn't be long before the whole soul society knew of the incident. "Do you need me to send for Captain Unohana?" She asked worried for her brother who was never sick. "No. I am fine. I just need some rest," he reply quickly. "Okay Brother. If you need anything just let me know. Renji will be here soon too! Remember you said he could have dinner here tonight. By the way, where is Renji? He should be here by now." Byakuya just mentally cringed at the thought of Renji being alone with Rukia for too long but still said, "Renji's whereabouts are of no concern to me. I am heading to bed." He then turned and began walking away, but then stopped to say, "Renji is not allowed into your bedroom, and make sure that there is a servant with you at all times." Rukia just sighed and said, "Yes Brother."

As soon as Byakuya reached his room, he quickly closed the door behind him. As soon as the door was closed he leaned his back up against it and sighed. That was probably the most embarrassed he had ever been in his life. Yoruichi had never even made him feel that embarrassed, and embarrassing Byakuya was her favorite past time. He then ran his hand through his long black hair and headed over to his dresser where he kept an emergency bottle of sake. He didn't normally drink, but he figured that a little bit of sake might just calm his nerves. Once he had his drink in hand he proceeded to sit down on his bed. He looked over at the side of his bed that his wife once slept so many years ago, and frowned. He really did miss her, and Kenpachi was right when he said Byakuya hadn't been with a woman in over a hundred years. The elders in his clan had been trying to get him to remarry, but he could never bring himself to begin the courtship of another woman. Then today when he was gasping for air in between a pair of massive breasts he could have sworn he smelled a sweet smelling perfume similar to the fragrance his late wife use to wear.

So, now sitting alone in a room that once held so many fond memories, Byakuya was saddened. He missed having someone to greet him each morning and fill his days with love and enchantment. He missed having someone lay with him each night while he recounted the events of his day, and then listened while they did the same. Most of all he missed having a friend who saw him as he was despite his many faults and loved him anyway. Oh and he knew he had plenty of faults. He was impatient, cocky, and cold hearted just to name a few. Just like he knew that he was the one to run into Rangiku. "I may as well get to bed," he said to himself before going about his nightly hygiene routine.

Unknown to Byakuya, Renji, whom had arrived about an hour after him, was discussing plans for the future with Rukia. Not just theirs as a couple but Byakuya's as well. Captain Kyoraku had suggested that they work together to get Byakuya a date. It took some convincing but finally Rukia agreed. The couple figured that if Byakuya had a woman of his own, they would be free to move their relationship to the next level. They had only held hands and exchanged small kisses and hugs, and both were seeking to become more physical with the other. Unfortunately, big brother Byakuya kept a close watch on his little sister, and warned Renji that if he ever hurt Rukia in any way that he would have him castrated with a rusty blade. Needless to say Renji was scared senseless of Byakuya, and had been ever since Byakuya beat him up when he finally had the nerve to kiss Rukia after a game of Uno at Yoruichi's house a couple of months back.

At the end of the night when the two were saying their goodbyes Rukia said, "Renji. Do you really think this will work? My brother hasn't been with a woman in such a long time. He has a certain way of doing things. I just don't know how well he will handle having to switch up his routine." He then leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead and said, "I am sure he will do alright. I am more worried about the poor unfortunate soul who will be stuck with him." He ended that statement with a slight chuckle then winced when Rukia kicked him in the shin. "Hey! Any woman would be honored to have the favor of my brother!" Even though she was serious she laughed and then said, "I just hope that whoever he ends up on a date with can handle all that is Byakuya Kuchiki." Then Renji laughed and said, "I better get back to the barracks. Goodnight Midget." He then leaned in for one last kiss. "Goodnight Pineapple Head," Rukia replied.

When Rukia was snuggled up in her bed with all her Chappy plush animals ready for sleep, she thought to herself, _"Things are fixing to get very interesting around here."_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally able to update.

The next morning Rangiku actually made it to work on time. This of course scared her Captain a little, but made him proud at the same time. Toshiro could see that Rangiku wanted to do better for herself, but he knew it wouldn't be an easy process. For starters, she looked miserable sitting at her desk doing paperwork. He could tell that she would rather be on the couch taking a nap. After the incident the day before with Captain Kuchiki he expected her to have been late with a hangover. He was glad he was wrong. _"Lieutenant Nanao must have helped calm her down last night." _He thought to himself.

He was right. When Rangiku left the evaluations she was mad and upset. Captain Kuchiki had embarrassed her and then made it look like she was in the wrong. He had bumped into her. Not the other way around. He should have helped her up and apologized.

She rushed backed to her room in the Squad Ten barracks. Her first thought was to look for some sake to calm her nerves, but then remembered that after her heart to heart with Toshiro she had thrown it all out. She knew that she would have to stop drinking altogether, because she knew that just cutting back wouldn't be enough. She had to quit cold turkey if she wanted to accomplish anything. She shakily made her way over to her bed and sat down feeling a little defeated. "It's hasn't even been a full day and I'm already craving the stuff," She said to herself then sighed. As she sighed Lieutenant Ise Nanao knocked on her door and then went in without waiting for a reply. "Are you alright Rangiku?" She asked quietly, knowing that Rangiku was probably a little out of it. "Yeah I'm fine, but damn. Just who the hell does that jerk think he is?" She replied raising her voice a little. Nanao just sighed and then moved to sit next to Rangiku on her bed. "It doesn't really matter who he thinks he is. He is a Captain and we have to respect that. Of course that doesn't give him the right to be so rude to you." Nanao said and put her arms around Rangiku to give her a hug. Then said, "I am very proud of you Rangiku. I came in half expecting you to be drunk and am very glad I was wrong." At hearing this Rangiku laughed and said, "You would have been right if I hadn't thrown out my stash last night." "Well I am glad you did or I might have had to knock some sense into you," Nanao said jokingly moving to make Rangiku some tea in the kitchen area of the room.

"I can only imagine what everyone is saying right now about what happened." Rangiku wondered out loud. "Nanao just chuckled and said, "Well, just about everyone was jealous of either you or Captain Kuchiki." "Oh really, how so?" Rangiku asked with a smirk. "Well, just about every man wished that he was in Captain Kuchikis shoes while almost every woman wished they were you. It's actually very ironic." Just then Nemu Kurotsuchi walked right in without knocking and sat down at the small table in Rangiku's kitchen area and said, "I saw what happened on one of my father's monitors. Are you okay Rangiku?" "Yes, I am fine. You know I really wasn't that embarrassed. I was mostly mad that he was being such a jerk." Rangiku laughed then continued, "It's not like I've never had a man in between my breasts, but it just happened so quickly. It took me by surprise that's all. And then he had the nerve to be an ass about it like it was my fault." Then Nemu replied, "It was his fault. I saw it on the monitor. You were walking over to speak with Renji I presume and he quickly turned around to leave and knocked you both down. The fault was his." "See Ise! I told you!" Rangiku said triumphantly. "I know Rangiku. I was there." Ise said.

After another hour of silliness Ise and Nemu left for their own barracks leaving Rangiku alone to get ready for bed. She was very grateful that she had friends who cared about her enough to check on her. If they hadn't of showed up she probably would have left to find herself some sake and then she would probably have been of no use come morning when it was time for work. She was being honest when she said she wasn't that embarrassed. She was mostly just mad. Byakuya was supposed to be a Captain and a noble. He should have had better manners and admitted it was his fault. "Eh, but he has always been that way," She said to herself right before she went to sleep. Then for the first time in a long time she didn't dream of Gin Ichimaru.

Most people didn't know it but Rangiku and Byakuya were roughly the same age. They had even went to the academy together and graduated in the same year. Of course, being from two different social classes meant that they didn't share very many classes together, but she still remembered him when he was an impulsive brat. She knew that Byakuya was very jealous of Gin when they were young because Gin was a child prodigy. Byakuya couldn't stand that a nobody from Rukongai was better than him. As a matter of fact it only took Gin a year to finish his studies at the Academy before going on and joining the Thirteen Court Guard Squads under Captain Aizen at the time. This was unheard of before that, and Byakuya couldn't stand someone out shining him. Thus Byakuya was always rude to Gin and Rangiku whom was guilty by association when he would see them. When Gin graduated the academy early Byakuya was mad for a while but left Rangiku alone for the most part. Of course they still saw each other every now and then and they even went to some of the same parties as teens because Rangiku's fun bubbly personality got her into just about all the parties, while Byakuya being the rich kid was their just because. But they mostly kept a good distance from each other.

The next day at work went well for Rangiku. She was tired but she was proud of herself for getting up and getting to work on time for once in her life. She finished all of her paper work early which pleased Captain Hitsugaya enough to let her leave a couple of minutes early for lunch. He did remind her that when lunch was over that she had a Lieutenants meeting to attended to and that she needed to be sure she was on time.

She then met with a group of friends for lunch at a small café. The group included Rangiku, Ise, Nemu, and Rukia who brought Renji along as well. Rangiku was the first to arrive because she was released early for lunch. The next to arrive was Nemu followed closely by Ise. Then Renji and Rukia came in together holding hands grinning like the cute little couple they were. After they all greeted each other and discussed their mornings Rukia said, "Rangiku. I am sorry for my brother's actions yesterday. He can be a bit rude sometimes." Rangiku just played it off laughing an saying, "It's okay Rukia. He probably just wanted a sneak peek," This made Rukia frown a little and Renji laugh. "I didn't know what had happened until Renji came over last night and filled me in. My brother went to bed early last night. He said he needed some rest. I think he felt bad about the way he acted, but you will probably never hear that from him." "Ha-ha. Well, apology accepted." Rangiku laughed. She was already over it. She didn't like to hold grudges.

The little lunch gathering went well. Nothing crazy happened, and Rangiku was congratulated for her decision to quit drinking. It wasn't mentioned to Renji and Rukia that she was going to start dating. She didn't want the general population knowing just yet, and Nemu and Ise would never speak the information to anyone without Rangiku's permission. Except for Shunsui, Ise's Captain/lover, whom she was plotting with to find Rangiku the perfect date. Shunsui said he had the perfect idea but hadn't told Ise just who he had in mind. Last night he had told her he already had a plan in motion, he just needed a couple of other people on board the operation and told her not to breathe a word of it to anybody.

After the group lunch, the lieutenants headed over to the Squad One barracks for the Lieutenants meeting headed by Chojiro Sasakibe. They discussed the possibility of low level hallows in the outer districts of Rukongai, but other than that things had been relatively quiet lately. The Soul Society was experiencing a rare time of peace. So, things we're pretty lax. More people were able to take off and go on vacation. Festivals and events were being planned for the year and everyone was excited. Things were looking very good for the Soul Society.

After the boring Lieutenants meeting, everyone was given the rest of the day off. The gals then headed over to the Women's Association meeting that was scheduled for today after the Vice Captains meeting. Just about everyone was in attendance, even Yoruichi Shihoin. The only person who wasn't there was Retsu Unohana who sent a message with Isane stating that she had some business to take care of, and said she would a little late. The meeting started as they always did with the Chairwoman, Yachiru Kusajishi, going over the topics for discussion. "Hey everybody!" The bubbly pink haired little girl began while standing on a stool at the front of the room. "Today we are gonna talk about fundraisers! And start planning the annual beach trip! And most importantly, did anyone bring snacks?" When nobody said they did she then sent Rukia to go get them because the secret meeting room was under the Kuchiki mansion and Rukia was the best person for retrieving snacks from above.

Once she returned they began the heated discussion of what fundraisers would be taking place this year. Yachiru suggested that they do another bake sale, but Nanao turned that idea down when she reminded her of the previous bake sales that had transpired. Yachiru always ended up helping herself to the baked goods and no profit was ever made. Rukia then suggested that they do a dunk tank booth at the Cherry Blossom Festival that was coming up in a couple of weeks, which everyone loved. Then Rangiku suggested they do another kissing booth, because they made a huge profit on it the year before. They then had two fundraisers that everyone agreed on. Then Yoruichi suggested that they have some sort of auction at the Women's Association annual banquet which then led to the discussion of what would be auctioned.

At this point Captain Unohana of Squad Four entered the secret meeting room. As always she was calm and collected with a pleasant homey smile on her face. "Hello girls," She greeted sweetly. "What have I missed Lieutenant Ise?" She asked the Vice Chairwoman. Nanao then pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose and replied, "So far we have agreed upon a dunk tank and a kissing booth for the Cherry Blossom Festival and are now trying to decide what to auction for the Banquet this coming fall. What is your opinion on the matter?" Unohana thought about it for a moment and then spoke saying, "How about we auction dates? We could have a couple of us ladies go up and be auctioned up as dates. Now there would be very strict rules and regulations for these dates but I think it could be very fun. Any objections?" She finished the objection part with her infamous smile and nobody in the room even thought about objecting the idea. She then continued, "Well then it is decided we will be auctioning dates for the banquet. Yachiru. Is there anything else on the agenda for today?" Unohana then proceeded to pull a small bar of chocolate from her sleeve and handed it to Yachiru who ate it whole before saying, "Nope. That's all I got for today! Meeting adjourned! See you guys next week!"

Afterwards, some of the ladies went to Rangiku's room in the Squad Ten barracks to hang out since they all had the afternoon off. The only ones who didn't go we're Captain Unohana who said that she had an important patient waiting for her in the Squad Four barracks and Yoruichi and Sui-Feng who said that they had plans to go to the world of the living and visit Urahara. Everyone else made their way over to Squad Ten to goof around for a little bit.

Meanwhile Byakuya was at home sipping tea at the desk in his study looking over some family accounts when he happened to glance out the window and saw a large group of women coming out of the "secret tunnels" beneath his house again. He really wished that they would just find a different place to hold the meetings but figured that at least they didn't have them inside his house anymore. From where he was sitting he could see the group of women split. Captain Unohana left in the direction of her barracks in squad four. Yoruichi and Sui-Feng headed what looked to be towards the Shihoin residence and everyone else including his sister being led by none other than Rangiku Matsumoto to the squad ten barracks. He was still embarrassed about the incident from the previous day. News must have traveled fast because every time he walked into a room everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at him. And he could have sworn he overheard at least a dozen of his men burst into laughter as he exited the mess hall at lunch. He just sighed as he watched them leave. As they were leaving his eyes were drawn to the strawberry blonde leading the pack.

Her hair looked like copper shining in the sun. It was bright and refreshing. He remembered her in school, and thought to himself, _"She hasn't changed much." _From what he heard and observed himself, he could tell that she was just as obnoxious and lazy as she was when they were kids. He could also see that she was just as beautiful as before. Anyone with eyes could see that she was beautiful. She had beautiful strawberry blonde hair, baby blue eyes, full pink lips, and a beauty mark on the right side of her mouth. She always dressed provocatively, leaving her robes to hang loose showing off her enormous breasts. He would be lying if he said he had never glanced her way and admired her beauty. He was a man after all, and even though he didn't mean to dive in between her breasts like a hormonal school boy, he didn't mind the experience as much as he let on. He was more embarrassed about it being done so unexpectedly and in public no less. Not to mention all the rumors it was bound to start.

When Byakuya finished looking over his accounts it was already nearing sunset, so he called for a servant to bring his dinner into his study. Rukia had sent a messenger a few hours back stating she wouldn't be home for dinner which meant he would be eating alone. After his dinner and some tea he decided to take a walk like he always did after dinner with the exception of the night before when he decided to lock himself in his room with a bottle of sake. His evening walk had been a part of his routine for as long as he could remember. It was also his favorite time of the day, because it was the only time in which he was able to think freely and relax without any pressure. He looked forward to it every day.

At this time everyone was in the midst of saying their goodbyes at the Squad Ten barracks. They had all had a blast goofing around and gossiping like a group of silly school girls. They even ordered takeout and watched a movie. It was a good evening that they all had shared but now it was time for everyone to go home. Nanao and Nemu both stayed behind to help clean up the massive mess that was mostly left by Yachiru and a bag of cookies. So while Nemu swept the floor, Nanao washed the dishes, and Rangiku straightened her bed and the couch. When finished Rangiku thanked her friends for coming over and helping her clean up. Then the two of them left for their own barracks.

Ise Nanao reached her quarters and was completely embarrassed to find her boyfriend/Captain naked sprawled out on the couch waiting for her to come home. She had moved in with him a couple of months back and was still getting use to his crazy shenanigans. Upon seeing the sight she blushed scarlet as he said, "There's my gorgeous gal! Why don't you come over here and sit on my lap?" She then walked over to him and proceeded to whack him upside the head with the book she always carried. Shunsui then held his head with both hands and said, "Aww! That wasn't very nice Ise! I really thought you were really gonna sit on my lap this time." "Put some clothes on you hairy old pervert!" she told him annoyed. It wasn't like she had never seen him naked before but she preferred when he took the time to romance her. The only time Shunsui ever really worked was when he was trying to get into her pants. So naturally she always made him work for it and never gave it freely. Shunsui then chuckled saying, "Fine. I'll put my clothes on but when I come back I fully expect you to sit on my lap." She then swatted him laughing lightly and said, "Fine." She then began cleaning up the living room while Shunsui went to put some boxers on.

When he returned he sat back down on the couch then looked at his lieutenant expectantly and patted his lap. Ise then sighed and took a seat where he wanted her. He wrapped his arms around her and he sighed happily as she adjusted herself and got comfortable. "So how was my little Nanao's day today?" he said huskily while using his hands to reach down and massage Ise's thighs. By now Ise was blushing furiously and could tell exactly where this was going. "I had a great day. I finished all the reports for the morning and ate lunch with Nemu, Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji. It was pleasant enough. Afterwards, we headed to the Lieutenants meeting, and then us girls headed over to the Women's Association meeting and actually got some fundraisers planned for this year. It was very productive." "I bet it was," he replied as he used one hand to reach up and caress Ise's right breast through her robe while the other kept kneading her thigh slowly inching its way towards her core.

"Shunsui. I hope you finished your paperwork today." She whispered as she slowly got up and turned around to straddle his hips, which took him by surprise. "I promise it's all finished and filed away." Was his response, but they both knew he didn't do it. When she wasn't in the office he usually got the Third Seat to do it for him. "So you had a productive day too then." She said as she leaned in to kiss his lips. He broke away from the kiss to say, "I did. I even figured out who we can hook Rangiku up with." As he said it he used one hand to reach around and gently squeeze her butt. "Oh. Who?" she said between kisses. "That my dear is going to be a surprise. The plan will be set into motion in about a week. As for now, I know what I want as compensation for my valiant efforts." He said reaching to open up Ise robes to expose her chest, but she stopped him to say, "Fine, but let me take a shower first and get comfortable." She then proceeded to get up and walk out of the room with a smirk, leaving Shunsui all worked up on the couch. He then gave a low chuckle before getting up and making his way to the bedroom in preparation for what was sure to be a very pleasurable evening.

On two separate ends of the Seireitei Byakuya and Rangiku were both lying awake in their beds. Both wishing for someone to be their next to them. They were both lonely and sad, but things would change soon.

A/N: Okay guys. what do you think of chapter 3? Have any suggestions? Drop me a review or a PM or both. Remember if you review I may be inclined to update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry it took me sooo long to update. I had a con that I needed prep time for and work has been crazy. This chapter is a little short but I felt it was necessary.

* * *

The next day, Shunsui Kyoraku, Captain of Squad Eight was sitting in the garden of Squad Eight plotting. He had known both Byakuya and Rangiku for a very long time. He had practically watched Byakuya grow up. He knew him when he was just a babe in arms. Shunsui was even present for all his birthday parties growing up. He watched as Byakuya turned into a child and then a teenager and then into a young man. A very temperamental and egotistical young man. He then watched as he fell in love with Hisana. She helped him a lot. She was soft and fragile, and he felt the need to protect her. She softened him up and showed him what it was like to enjoy life. When he was with her he was always happy and smiling. He was even a tad bit nicer. When she died Byakuya's heart broke. His world stopped spinning. After that, he stopped smiling. He became cold and distant. He constantly schooled his features into a fine hard line in an attempt to block people out.

On the other hand, Rangiku he met when she was fresh out of the academy. She had accompanied Captain Kurosaki to a party. She was young and vibrant. She lit up the room. Not to mention she was one of the only people to ever beat him at a drinking game. Even though she was all smiles and laughter, Shunsui could easily see the darkness she held in her heart. He knew right away that she was in love with Gin Ichimaru and he knew then that it would only end with her broken heart. He had quite a soft spot for Rangiku. She was a dear friend to him and to his little Nanao. In fact she is the one who finally convinced Ise to accompany him for a date. He watched as she worked hard and advanced in the ranks. He was very proud of her when she was finally promoted to Lieutenant of Squad Ten. He knew that everything she did was to get her closer to Gin but he was still proud of her all the same. When Gin died he watched her begin to spiral out of control. She drank day in and day out. She slept around with random men and sometimes even women. Shunsui couldn't sand to see such an amazing and beautiful woman so hurt and defeated.

Shunsui sipped his sake and sighed. He already knew what he wanted to do. He just knew that it wasn't going to be easy. He was fixing to send for another bottle of sake when he felt Ise Nanao approaching, and decided against it. Instead he quickly adjusted himself to look as if he was taking a nap, hiding the empty sake bottle in his haori. A few moments later he felt her enter the garden. He then heard a small sigh followed by a swooshing sound. Then BAM! He was struck by what could only be a flying book.

"Agggahh! What was that for?" He fussed, once again clutching his head in his hands. "Sleeping on the job Sir." Was her very formal answer. He just chuckled and said, "I'm done for the day. Our gracious third seat is taking care of all my paperwork. The only thing I have left to do is attend a meeting this evening. I have a couple of hours to spare so I planned on taking a nice quiet nap." At hearing this Nanao gave him a sweet little smile and bent down to give him a little kiss while no one was looking. Or so he thought. Instead she reached into his captain's haori and pulled out the sake bottle. "I see you were also drinking on the job." As she said it she playfully went to smack him upside the head, but he caught her wrist and pulled her down into his lap. "Nanao. You really shouldn't be so mean to me." He then placed a small kiss on her lips. "I have been such a good boy today."

Ise turned beat red and jumped up as fast as she could. "It is very unprofessional of you to behave in such a way in the workplace," she scolded him. "Aww. But I even figured out exactly what to do for our dear friend Rangiku. I already have a game plan and everything," he said as he stood. "Well. What is it? You haven't told me hardly anything. She is my friend too. I think I should know who you are going to try and match her with." As Nanao said it she crossed her arms in front of her chest and gave Shunsui a look that meant business. He then stepped close to her and wrapped his arms around her little waist and leaned in to whisper something in her ear. "I'll tell you tonight after my meeting." He then flash stepped away leaving a very aggravated Lieutenant behind him.

A couple of hours later Shunsui entered the Shihoin household for a meeting with the H.O.H. (Head of household) herself. Immediately he was ushered by a servant into a private meeting room. The room itself was small and at the center was a small circular table surrounded by fluffy cushions. Laying across the biggest cushion was Lady Yoruichi sipping on a glass of milk. Sitting rigid as ever besides her was Captain Sui-Feng of Squad Two. It was no surprise to him. He knew they were lovers. Everyone knew. "Hello Captain Kyoraku." As she said it she motioned for him to sit down. She then called for a servant to bring in some sake for her guest. "Miss Shihoin. Captain Sui-Feng." He said in greeting and took a seat on a cushion across from the two lovers. Sui-Feng just nodded her head in greeting while Yoruichi smiled and asked, "Would you like some sake?" as the servant came back in with a couple of bottles. "Of course I would." He said with a chuckle.

Once he was settled in, bottle of sake in hand, they got down to business. "So what business brings you here?" Yoruichi asked. Shunsui sipped his sake before replying, "It has come to my attention that a couple of very dear friends of ours could use a little help." Yoruichi smiled and said, "Alright. I'm listening." "I was wanting to set them up on a blind date. I can for sure get one of them to agree but the other may take a little bit more convincing. That is why I wanted to meet with you." She stretched and sat up. Clearly interested in where this was going. "Alright. I'm in. Who are we hooking up?" She said with an evil grin. Shunsui took another sip of sake before stating, "Rangiku Matsumoto and Byakuya Kuchiki." At hearing this Yoruichi burst into laughter while Sui-Feng who was sipping her own bottle of sake nearly choked. Which then made Shunsui laugh as well. "I can see why you came to me," Yoruichi said still laughing. Sui-Feng chose to speak up just then and say, "That'll never work. They are too different. Captain Kuchiki will end up killing Lieutenant Matsumoto before this is over. Plus he would never agree to a blind date." But of course they ignored her and Yoruichi said, "This is just crazy enough to work. You know what they say. Opposites attract." This brought out even more laughter from Shunsui and Yoruichi, while Sui-Feng just skulked.

Across the Seireitei, Rangiku was with Nanao eating dinner and Byakuya was taking an evening stroll when their ears started ringing. They both thought to themselves, "_Someone must be talking about me."_

* * *

_A/N: Where im from, if your ears are ringing it means someone is talking about you. Let me know what y'all think. I'm open to suggestions. Also reviews may motivate me to update sooner. _


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Alrighty! Here it is! Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you everyone who took the time to read and review this story. Hope y'all enjoy it!

Chapter 5

The next day was a productive one for Rangiku. She was adjusting nicely to her new routine. She hadn't drank even an ounce of sake since her heart to heart with Toshiro. She was getting to work on time and finishing all her paperwork. All of her friends were very proud of her and most of all she was proud of herself. Now, she knew that it had technically only been four days but that was by far the longest she had ever been without it. She had been drinking since her and Gin were just kids. It was almost an addiction. No matter the occasion or circumstance alcohol was always involved, until now that is. Now she drank only water or tea. Healthy choices as her best friends and captain put it. Toshiro suggested that since she wouldn't be out partying that she should put some more energy into trying to achieve her Bankai. That of course was no small task to try and tackle. Only the most powerful and dedicated Soul Reapers ever achieved Bankai, and even then it takes years to fully master. But she was willing to try.

By midday Rangiku had finished her scheduled morning patrol and done more than half of her paperwork. She planned on having lunch with Ise Nanao and Nemu Kurosutchi before heading off to do some training with the newest recruits of her division. Then she wanted to head back to the office and finish her paperwork before heading over to the training arena to work on her Bankai with Captain Hitsugaya. Rangiku figured that if she kept herself busy she wouldn't feel the need to drink or go partying.

She then headed to their usual little café for lunch. Nemu was already there waiting at a little booth. She slid into the seat across from her and said, "Hey Nemu! How has your morning been?" Nemu just shrugged and replied, "It has been well. My father is starting a new experiment this afternoon so I won't be able to stay too long. How were patrols this morning?" Rangiku just gave a little laugh before replying, "They were boring. Ever since Aizen was defeated things have been incredibly chill." Nemu made a very confused face before stating, "Rangiku. It is spring. The weather has been quite warm lately." At this time Nanao had just joined them in time to hear that last exchange. She sat down next to Nemu and smiled saying, "Nemu. It's just an expression. She means that things have been very relaxed around here lately." Nemu then blushed and said, "I see."

As she said it the waitress brought them their food that Nemu had taken the liberty of ordering for them. The food was great and the company even greater. Towards the end of their lunch Nanao looked at Rangiku and asked, "So, have you started dating?" Rangiku had honestly forgotten about it, and very nearly spewed the entire contents of her drink all over Ise at the mention of dating. "Of course not!" She exclaimed. "I have been focusing all my energy on work and staying away from bars. I don't think I even have time to date now." Then it was Nanaos turn to laugh. "Well Rangiku, I suggest you make time soon. My Captain and I, along with a few others who are still a mystery to me, have been trying to arrange a little blind date for you." Rangiku's dumbfounded expression was priceless.

"What? Who? When?" Was all Rangiku managed to say. Nanao smiled and said, "Honestly I haven't the slightest clue. Shunsui refused to tell me anything He kept saying that was going to be a big surprise. Apparently it's a big secret for everyone involved. So it's best that you not mention it to anyone. So basically, this information never leaves this table okay?" She said glancing between the two other occupants at the little booth. Nemu just nodded her head and Rangiku whom was still in shock just stared at her in disbelief before finally saying, "I can't believe you all actually started planning a date for me. I don't think I'm ready for that just yet." Nanao just gave her a reassuring smile before saying, "You better start getting ready. From what Shunsui says the time and date will be decided within a week. You are the most beautiful and social woman in the whole Soul Society. I have complete faith in you."

After another couple of minutes of shock and date discussions Nemu excused herself to go back to her barracks. Then Nanao and Rangiku both decided to go their separate ways as well to finish up what work they had left for the afternoon. Rangiku just couldn't fathom the idea of dating, but she decided to push the thought to the back of her mind till she could finish her work.

On the other hand Byakuya felt like he couldn't get any work done. He had three meetings scheduled for the morning. Later that day he was scheduled to give a lecture at the Academy and then he had a Captains meeting. In between his meetings he tried working on paperwork but was always interrupted either by Renji or some other subordinate. Renji, whom was obviously distracted a majority of the day, kept turning in the wrong forms and when he did happen to submit the right one it was full of errors. Byakuya felt like he just didn't have the time to get his paperwork done, and couldn't possibly let Renji do it with all his errors. Plus Renji had been acting strangely all day, and Byakuya had strong reason to believe that it had something to do with Rukia.

When Renji was finally given leave for the evening Byakuya thought he would finally have a chance to finish up his paperwork. Unfortunately, paperwork just wasn't in the cards that evening. Twenty minutes in and he was almost halfway done when he heard a small rustling sound. He quickly glanced behind him, and saw that nothing was there. When he turned his attention back to his desk he was horrified to see a little black cat stretched out on the stack of already finished paperwork lazily grooming its fur. His eyes widened and his mouth formed a hard line when the reality of the situation set in. He was being visited by Yoruichi Shihoin.

The cat then sat up looking amused. Byakuya froze. He just knew that this experience would be another unpleasant one. "Well Byakuya, aren't you going to greet an old friend?" the cat asked. Byakuya then schooled his features into his usual stoic mask. "Miss Shihoin. I am in no mood for your childish antics. Please leave. I have work to attend to." Was his cool response.

Byakuya and Yoruichi had known each other since they were very young. The Kuchiki and Shihoin families were among the most prestigious noble families in all of the Soul Society. The two families were very close. So, Byakuya and Yoruichi knew each other very well. Yoruichi was quite a bit older than Byakuya and always managed to beat him at just about any game, especially tag. As kids she would constantly tease him and always tried to goad him into picking a fight with her just so she could beat him. Byakuya considered her his rival and trained hard to beat her. He was jealous when she became the Captain of Squad Two. At the time she was the youngest person to ever be given a captains position. Even as rivals they were very close, but that ended when Yoruichi disappeared over a century ago after Aizen created the Vizards. She reappeared again when Rukia was given her death sentence to help Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends rescue her. She had only gotten stronger, smarter and faster since then. Byakuya knew that this encounter had the potential to get nasty.

She just flashed a cat like grin before saying, "Byakuya. I came here on very important business." "No business of yours interests me. You need to leave." He responded coolly. "Let's be honest Byakuya. You can't make me leave. So, until you hear me out I will do everything in my power to make you miserable." With that being said she then transformed herself into her human form. So now where the cat once laid across his desk a beautiful naked Yoruichi laid sprawled out for the world to see. Clearly having no sense of modesty. Yoruichi couldn't contain her laughter as Byakuya's normal composure flew out the window. His eyes opened wide and he tried to stand but fell backwards knocking over his chair and landing on his back in embarrassment. Closing his eyes he stood up and removed his outer captain's robe and threw it at the still laughing woman. After waiting a few moments for her to dress he opened his eyes to see her sitting on his desk cross-legged with his robes loosely draped around her body. "I do not find your lack of modesty amusing."

Yoruichi then got very serious. "Hahaha." She said sarcastically. Then she continued, "Just hear me out so I can get outta your hair and you can get back to your business." Byakuya thought it over for a minute. "Fine. Then you must leave. I am a very busy man." "Alright Byakuya Boy. I've come to make a deal with you." As she said it she crossed her arms in front of her mostly exposed chest. Her dark skin contrasting against the white Captains coat. "What's the deal?" he asked with his best poker face. "If I win you do whatever I want. If you win I do whatever you want. Sound fair?" "That depends on what game you are playing. Also, I fail to see exactly how this can possibly benefit me. You have nothing I want." He answered matter of fact. In turn Yoruichi laughed then said, "Everyone wants something, and I know you better than anyone. You don't seek out material possessions. Think about it. If you win you could make me leave you alone. Hell, I could even make a public announcement that you finally beat me at something. What do you say Byakuya? You have to want something." This made Byakuya chuckle a little. "What exactly would the game be?" he asked. Then Yoruichi surprised Byakuya be saying, "Whatever you choose. I am confident I will win. I always win. Right Byakuya Boy!" Then without notice she flash stepped over to Byakuya and stole his precious family scarf from around his neck before sitting back down on Byakuya's desk. She did it so fast that Byakuya didn't even notice till the scarf appeared around her neck. "Maybe if I win this will be my prize. I won't know for sure till I win."

Byakuya was stunned first then mad the next second. _"How dare this insufferable woman come in here and treat me this way," _he thought to himself. Now he knew that he had to accept her challenge. He couldn't just let her keep thinking that she was superior to him. But what game should he choose. As much as he hated to admit it to himself, he knew he'd never be able to beat her in a race. She was too fast. Then he thought about chess, but decided against it because he knew that she was a master strategist. He needed to think of something and think fast because the smug expression on Yoruichi's face was highly unsettling. He had really hopped that she would grow bored and just leave him be. That's when he thought of the seemingly perfect solution.

"I challenge you to a game of stares." Byakuya proclaimed in his usual cool tone. Yoruichi just fell back across his desk in a fit of laughter. "And you say I'm childish. We haven't played that in over one hundred years." Byakuya just glared at her. When she finally regained her composure she said, "Alright let's get the show on the road." Byakuya just sighed and said, "The one who can stare at the other the longest without breaking eye contact will be the victor." Yoruichi just smiled and said, "And to the victor goes the spoils. We start in thirty seconds. Prepare yourself Byakuya."

They both readied themselves into comfortable positions and pulled their hair away from their faces. Yoruichi tied her long purple locks into a high ponytail while Byakuya threw his medium lenghth ebony hair over his shoulders. The last time they had done this they were just kids, and Byakuya had won that time. But just barely. As soon as the allotted time was up, they both kicked it into serious mode. Neither moved nor spoke for what seemed like an eternity. After about twenty impossibly long minutes both of them were experiencing some discomfort, their eyes were red and watery. Byakuya spoke first saying, "Just give up. Admit defeat." Yoruichi replied saying, "It's insulting that you think I would just give up. But I can tell that you're exhausted. So I'll forgive you this time."

Another fifteen minutes had passed before anything else was said. "You know Byakuya. You're actually kind of cute with tears in your eyes. You should cry more often." Yoruichi teased. Byakuya's shoulders stiffened and he narrowed his eyes at her before saying, "You on the other hand look sickly. After I win I will call for a vet." Without missing a beat Yoruichi said, "Come now Byakuya, has it been so long that you can't think of anything else to do with a woman? Tisk. Tisk." Byakuya's eyes went wide and his jaw hung open in shock. "Yoruichi. You disgust me." Was all he said.

Five minutes later, both were nearing the end. They could hardly see straight and both had a steady stream of tears running down their cheeks. When from out of nowhere Yoruichi smiled and yelled as loud as she could, "I WIN!" Byakuya blinked in confusion breaking their eye contact. Yoruichi flashed a devilish grin as he realized what had happened. "That does not count Shihoin." She used his robes to dry her face as she said, "All is fair in love and war." Byakuya was furious about being tricked so easily. "The deal is off. I suppose I'll just have to take my paperwork home." He said trying to remain calm. He stood to leave but Yoruichi caught him by the arm and said, "Don't be such a sore loser. Perhaps I think too highly of you. Maybe your just a big baby." She said to taunt him. "This is childish. I am leaving now." This time when he turned to leave she beat him to the door.

"A deal is a deal Byakuya. You are not really going to back down are you? It's sad to think that the once noble Kuchiki family leader has reverted back to his childish ways. Oh well. I suppose I'll take my leave now." She sighed handed him his robe and scarf and turned to leave. "I bet the ladies of the Women's Association will find this hilarious." Byakuya hated the way she always managed to get her way with him. He blushed and looked away from the naked woman standing in his doorway. "Fine. A deal is a deal. You can keep the scarf." He held out his hand and tried to give her the scarf back. Byakuya was confused when she didn't automatically take it. "I don't want it." Byakuya just stared at her for a moment before finally asking, "Well what do you want?"

She just gave a smug grin and said, "Next week you have a date. Seven o'clock sharp at The Dragon Palace Restaurant. Don't back out. If you do, I'll be sure to post all of your embarrassing childhood photos around the Seireitei. Bye." Byakuya didn't even have a chance to argue. She was gone in the blink of an eye. All he could do was sigh and head back to his desk to finish his paperwork, hoping that she had enough decency to transform back into a cat before anyone saw her.

A?N: Well what did you think? Any suggestions on how the date should go? I already have what I want to happen planned out but I am open to suggestions. Please review! Thank you guys!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I hope you like it. Let me know what you think. It's crazy to think I have over 800 views and only 12 reviews. It makes me wonder if this sucks.

Chapter 6

The next week went by in a blur for Rangiku. She had been as busy as she could be. Between paperwork, patrols, meetings, and Bankai training she was proud to say she hadn't even thought about sake. Unfortunately, she also hadn't had time to think about her blind date which was tomorrow at seven at the Dragon Palace Restaurant.

It was almost lunch time and Rangiku was just finishing up with her paperwork for the morning when Captain Shunsui Kyoraku and Lieutenant Ise Nanao walked into the squad ten barracks. "Hey Guys!" She greeted them, "What brings you here?" At this point Captain Hitsugaya looked up from his paperwork and said, "Yes. What brings you here? I do not recall having scheduled a meeting?" Shunsui just laughed as Nanao said, "Sir, I told you to call ahead." "How are you today Toshiro?" Shunsui asked walking over to sit on the couch that sat in the center of the office. "I am well. And it's Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya to you." Toshiro really hated when people didn't use his official title. "Well Captain Hitsugaya, I have come to ask you what plans you have for your Lieutenant this afternoon."

Hitsugaya looked over at Rangiku, whom was looking at him, most likely wondering what he was going to say. He knew she had been working hard. He had never seen her so dedicated. She was making leaps and bounds in the right direction. The only thing he felt she still needed to work on was her Bankai. It was still proving to be difficult for her to focus and meditate on the spiritual side of her training. Maybe she needed a small break. "I believe a little break will do her some good. She has been working hard so I see no problem in letting her have the remainder of the day off." At hearing this Rangiku squealed in delight, jumped up, and ran over to smother her little captain in one of her infamous hugs. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said.

Toshiro squirmed free yelling while Shunsui and Rangiku were laughing, "Enough with the hugs!" They all knew he didn't mean it. Everyone was just glad to see that even though Rangiku was learning to be more serious, she was still a child at heart. She would always enjoy being silly.

Once the trio had set out, Shunsui had given both Nanao and Rangiku money for food and shopping before heading back over to his own barracks to bully his third seat into doing his paperwork. Nanao and Rangiku then decided to have lunch before hitting up all the best shopping boutiques in the area.

While they were sitting down to eat Rangiku asked, "Do you have any idea who the mystery man is supposed to be?" Nanao just smiled and replied, "I don't have the slightest idea. I do know you are to meet him tomorrow night at The Dragon Palace Restaurant at seven o'clock. You're to give your name to the person at the front desk and they will escort you to a private room where you will meet your date." Rangiku was relieved and nervous at the same time at this news. She was relieved because she wouldn't have an audience to see how embarrassed she was and nervous because she didn't like the idea of being alone with a strange man she didn't know.

"Does he know who I am?" Rangiku asked. Nanao then said, "No. He is just as in the dark as you are." Rangiku sighed and said, "Well that's good to know. At least we will both be on even ground. But I haven't the slightest idea of what I should wear. That's the best restaurant in the whole Soul Society. Obviously, I need a dress. But how should I do my hair? What about my nails? Shoes? Nanao! What should I do?" At hearing Rangiku so panicked Ise laughed and said, "You were voted best dressed in the Women's Association ten years in a row. I'm sure we will find you something. Don't go too over the top. Just be you." Rangiku smiled and gave Ise a hug while saying, "Thank you Ise."

After lunch they hopped from shop to shop searching for the perfect outfit. After trying on dress after dress they had finally found the perfect one. Then they went looking for shoes to match and then to jewelry. When they finished shopping Ise then took Rangiku to get her nails done where she settled for a natural looking French manicure with a matching pedicure. Finally the pair went to a hair salon where Rangiku decided to trim her ends and get a deep conditioning treatment.

Afterwards, they dropped their stuff off at their quarters before heading over to a Women's Association meeting. Again it was in the underground rooms beneath the Kuchiki manor. They were the last to arrive. Everyone else was already seated in their places. Yachiru was at the head of the room with a bag of treats. Rukia had dinner brought in from the manor. It helped that Byakuya was out for the evening. He usually didn't approve of such things. Especially involving his household.

After Rangiku took her seat, Nanao stepped towards the front of the room to address the meeting. "As you all know next week will be the Cherry Blossom Festival. It was decided at our last meeting that we will have a dunk tank along with our usual kissing booth. We already have the kissing booth. It just needs a fresh coat of paint. Who will be in charge of repainting the kissing booth?" Everyone looked around. Then Captain Unohana spoke saying, "I think Lieutenant Kotetsu and Third Seat Kotetsu should paint it again this year. They did such a beautiful job last year." Everyone agreed and the sisters both said a polite thank you to the Squad Four Captain. Then while Nanao continued, "Now, does anyone know where we could possibly get a dunk tank?" This time it was Yoruichi who spoke us saying, "I will purchase one and donate it to the Women's Association." Everyone was excited to hear this. Especially Yachiru who stopped eating to yell, "Thank you Kitty Lady!"

After that big announcement, Nanao then moved on to the next order of business, "Now that we have both a dunk tank and a kissing booth we will need to figure out who will be working the two booths. Any preferences?" Everyone began to chatter amongst themselves till Yoruichi said, "I'd prefer to work the dunk tank along with Sui-Feng." Sui-Feng nodded in agreement. Rukia also volunteered herself for this task along with Third Seat Kotetsu. Everyone else would be stationed at the kissing booth. Which usually had four lines going at a time. It was agreed that they would all be working in shifts. So that everyone had a chance to go out and enjoy the festivities.

While the Women's Association was meeting, Byakuya was taking his usual evening stroll. He had received a note earlier that day with his instructions for his date along with a detailed list of ways Yoruichi would make his life a living hell if he backed out or left early. Byakuya was a mess. He found he had a hard time concentrating at the office and then decided to go blow some steam off at the training arena where he felt the need to beat poor Renji to a pulp. It did help him feel a little better but not by much. He then decided that he would eat a quick dinner at a small café on the way home from work then head out for his evening walk.

He tried hard to clear his mind but it was difficult. He hadn't been on a date since he had formally began courting his late wife. He had no intentions of pursuing this random woman and planned to make that point perfectly clear upon her arrival at the restaurant. He then planned to be as polite as possible the remainder of the date for the sake of keeping the reputation of a gentleman.

When he finally headed home he noticed that Rukia was just getting in as well. She greeted him first as usual, "Brother. How was your evening?" He replied, "Well enough. How was yours?" Rukia then said, "I had a very productive day. Tomorrow evening I will be out doing prep work for next week's festivities." To which Byakuya replied, "Very well. I will retire for the evening. I too will be out tomorrow evening for an important business meeting."

Rukia knew exactly what this "business meeting" was. Renji had informed her that Captain Kyoraku had arranged the date and had everything set up. Rukia was still a little upset that she didn't know who the mystery woman was but was hoping that everything would work out in the end. She wanted her brother to be happy. She also hoped that if Byakuya was busy dating, she could focus more on her relationship with Renji. It killed her that she wasn't able to discuss all of this with her friends. Shunsui had said that she and Renji had to keep the information about the date to themselves lest it ruin the surprise. She bid her brother goodnight before heading to her room.

The next day was fairly busy for both Rangiku and Byakuya. Work kept their nerves at bay. Byakuya went from meeting to meeting, gave two lectures at the academy, oversaw training, and had a practice match with his third seat since Renji was still recovering from the sparring session from the day before. For lunch, he chose to accompanied Rukia and Renji to a small restaurant, much to both of their dismay. It was a quiet affair and once lunch was finished he told her he would probably not see her again till the next day. Byakuya then went to another meeting before heading back to his barracks to do his paperwork so he could go home and prepare for his date.

Since Byakuya never half assed anything in his life he still wanted to dress his best even though in his mind this wasn't a real date. He chose a nice suit and tie ensemble. He chose not to wear his family's priceless scarf because he didn't want it to clash with his suit. His hair was swept into its usual style with his kinseikan. He always looked classy and elegant, this night was not going to be an exception.

Across the Seireitei Rangiku was getting ready too. She had spent a majority of her day working. Mostly paperwork and a couple of meetings about security for the festival the next week, but she stayed busy the majority of the day. She managed to get off a few hours early when her Captain received a message from Captain Kyoraku. He didn't say what the message said but gave her the remainder of the day off nonetheless.

At the moment she was applying her make up while Ise was brushing her hair. Nanao had promised to go over to help her get ready and to calm her nerves if need be. To someone who didn't know her you'd think she was all confidence, but Ise could tell Rangiku was nervous. As she brushed the strawberry blondes hair she said, "Rangiku. You look beautiful." When Rangiku heard her friend say this she took a deep breath and said, "Thank you. Hopefully my mystery man thinks so too." Then she gave a nervous laugh. Nanao put her hand on Rangiku's shoulder in a reassuring gesture while stating, "He'd have to be blind not to. You're undoubtedly the most beautiful woman in the Soul Society." Rangiku smiled while she finished up her make up.

Once Rangiku was dressed and ready to go, Ise escorted her to the restaurant. Rangiku had escorted her to the restaurant on her first date with Shunsui so it was the least she could do. When they arrived at The Dragon Palace it was already ten after the appointed time. As she walked into the lobby area of the restaurant she began fidgeting with the hem of her dress. You don't think my dress is too short for a place like this do you?" Rangiku asked nervously. Nanao just gave a light laugh. "You look amazing Rangiku. It's okay to be nervous. You can breathe." At that moment Rangiku released the breath that she didn't even know she was holding and gave her best friend a hug and said, "Thank you Ise." Then she gave her name to woman at the front who was taking names. "Right this way Ms. Matsumoto. Your private dining room is this way." She motioned for Rangiku to follow her. Rangiku looked to her friend and said, "Well. It's now or never!" She then gave a nervous laugh. "I'll come by tomorrow and tell you all about it." With that said she waved goodbye to her friend to follow the woman to the private dining room.

By Byakuya's standards the date was already off to a poor start. He arrived right on time. He was disappointed that it was already almost fifteen minutes after seven and his date had yet to appear. Just as he was about to get up to excuse himself to leave the door rolled open to reveal the same woman who had ushered him to the dining room he was now sitting in. The next sight he saw was breathtaking. Next to her was none other than Rangiku Matsumoto. Her expressive features reviled that she was just as confused as he was.

A/N: Yep. I just attempted a cliffy. Tell me what you think. Feedback is welcomed. Rudeness is not.


End file.
